Sketch and Blaze
by TheInkBlottingAgent
Summary: yes.


Saltford was in no means a quiet place but Silver Sketch had become quite accustomed to the heavy sound of hooves hitting the tarmac, the sound of busy mares and stallions making their way back home to their families. As much as the thundering had initially irritated her she had held back her frustration, releasing her anger in the sound of her rising early and 'accidently' knocking over the towering bookshelf. It had clattered to the ground with such a force she winced herself, slightly afraid of the consequences. These feelings of guilt quickly vanished after she saw her neighbour peer out of his window with a mildly perplexed face. She found a strange satisfaction in raising her hoof slightly in the air as a sign of peace while amusing herself at the sight of the wrinkles underneath the old stallion's eyes. After years of being a punch bag for her anger these creases had now made a comfy home in the dip of his eye each adding another year to his appearance. Sketch found that she was able to perfect the motion of appearing as if she was concerned for his well being. By gritting her teeth and wincing she managed to perfect her innocence allowing the stallion to return to sleep and her to be allowed to have a fairly average day.

It wasn't as if Sketch didn't like other ponies, she had trouble making friends. The act of holding a conversation with another in an attempt to find a character flaw or interest two individuals shared was certainly an effort and one she would rather spend more productively, like drawing.

"I should buy some new brushes" She thought to herself as she cracked open an eye, she immediately closed it again and rolled over to the shady side of the bed taking the blanket with her, unfortunately as well as her pride. Her flank hit the wooden floor with a 'thump'. Sketch groaned in annoyance quietly, today would surely be a miserable one.

Saddle bag full of supplies she trotted down the road, her clattering hooves were met with other sounds she had heard many times before. Wonky carts being pulled by strong ponies made up most of the irritation around her by dropping a moderate amount of cargo. Sketch managed to ignore this otherwise painful image of a cabbage being left behind and focus her mind on the masterpieces she would surely create. She picked up the pace holding her head high. The copper horn on top rising above invading the otherwise empty space. Sketch was a unicorn, which was a rare find in Saltford since the town mainly owed its prosperity to the lush hills and fields on the outskirts of the city. The ring of fertile land surrounding Saltford was in fact so rich in nutrients that the goods grown were constantly in high demand. The largest demand was for strawberries which were involved in a trade with the sky town of Hailington. In return for the strawberries the Pegasai ponies kept the crops watered in turn making the residents of Saltford happy. Due to these fields needing strong labour Saltford contained mainly earth ponies who's talents belonged in the physical strength category. Few of them cared for the art Sketch wanted to bring to the world.

In her studio Sketch was finally in her element and the place she felt she truly belonged. She levitated a nearby pencil and contently smiled pricking the paper with the nib, ready to create art.  
But the inspiration never came and Sketch once again found herself staring blankly into space waiting for something to hit her. After an hour of what could only be described as professional procrastination she decided enough was enough and left her art supplies behind and headed to somewhere she was sure she would find inspiration.

Standing on the cliff peak she looked out over the sprawling forest admiring it's beauty, she closed her eyes and inhaled the piny breeze, content. The breeze increased somewhat but the chill was refreshing in the direct sunlight. This breeze continued but seemed to fluctuate, something seemed odd to Sketch, she opened an inquisitive eye only to find two staring right back at her.

"Ahh!" Sketch hopped backwards, after she had realised the situation she began to observe who the pair of eyes belonged to. A Pegasus pony hovered in front of her frowning slightly

"What _are _you doing?"

Sketch lowered the hoof she had raised suddenly in defence.

"_Trying _to find an idea for a painting"

The Pegasus turns to look at the view, Sketch took this time to glare at the stranger, regaining control of her anger. The glare returned to a neutral position as the pony looked back at her raising an eyebrow.

"What inspiration can you get with your eyes closed?" the Pegasus laughed.

This stranger knew nothing of art!

"You draw what you feel, what comes from the heart" Sketch replied, an honest answer but this stranger deserved a chance.

Her reply was lost and she got no answer from the pony, internally she was shouting.

Gathering her patience she clears her throat and holds her hoof up to her chest circling her heart tapping the area.

"In here" Sketch continued to deliver these much more simplified instructions, this would surely get her a response, or at least a respectful nod. Yet still the pony quietly hovered.

"This pony is an idiot!" Sketch thought as the rage inside her grew, her left ear twitched slightly. This was noticed by the pegasi, but she didn't comment.

A smile tugged at the pony's face playfully, she erupted into laughter.

"I'm just messing with you! It just so happens I agree" The Pegasus smiled holding out a hoof as a friendly gesture. It went ignored by Sketch.

"Then surely you understand why some artists want to work alone" Sketch swallowed nervously. She was used to rejecting friends, but she had wrongfully categorized this pony by patronising her, something she herself loathed.

"Of course I understand" The pegasi replied, she flew past Sketch giving her the respectful nod she had been craving, with a flurry of white and blue the pony had gone and Sketch was once again alone. Returning to her relaxed state she closes her eyes. Everything was perfect for her, aside from that flapping sound. Sketch once again opened her eyes searching for this noise, her ears rotating to catch it. This noise was rapidly increasing and it was coming … from behind her!

Sketch didn't have time to turn around, the madness had already got a hold of her, madness in the form of a small white and blue Pegasus. Before she could think Sketch was lifted upwards with only the pegasi supporting her front legs. The winged pony let out a whoop as they soared even higher leaving the ordinary world behind. Sketch liked that world, she didn't want this new one, especially when she hadn't given her permission.

"Put me down! What are you doing?" Sketch screamed, trying to tuck her back legs closer to her body in an attempt to sooth her nerves, it didn't work.

"Feel inspiration yet?" The pony giggled "Name's Electric Blaze"

"So this is the name of my death" Thought Sketch "Well, that's what you get for attempting conversation. Remember, This is why we don't socialise". Sketch didn't have much to think about after they had reached the first cloud where Blaze decided this was the perfect place for a dive. Sketch started to wriggle in protest, Blaze swung her onto her back where Sketch wrapped her hooves tightly around Blaze's neck, holding on for dear life. Things couldn't get any worse she thought, that was of course before she saw the blue lightning bolt on her kidnappers flank.

A noise of mild annoyance escaped from her mouth before Blaze shot downwards, spiralling. Sketch would have liked to keep her dignity at this stage however the impending doom rapidly approaching her in the form of the ground was terrifying. Blaze stretched her hooves in front of her, drawing in the adrenaline like soup. They were almost on the ground but Blaze showed no sign of slowing. Sketch desperately wanted to close her eyes but fear of loosing grip kept them open. Blaze swooped low, wings outstretched she launched herself up again completing a circle in the air before coming to a rough landing on the dirt below, Sketch lost her grip and for the second time today landed with a 'thump' on the ground. Picking herself up she hobbles away from Blaze who excitedly bounces, wings flapping.

"That was fun! We should do it again next time you need inspiration" Blaze said happily.

Sketch couldn't answer, she was concentrating on walking without toppling over.

Blaze turns her attention to a storm cloud in the distance.

"Oh no!" She shouts.

She calls to Sketch waving her hoof goodbye rapidly before soaring into the sky to deal with the forgotten raincloud. Sketch's legs give way and she falls.

The walk home was an effort, she fell twice more and flinched when a Pegasus flew overhead, she arrived back in her studio and crawled onto the stool. Here she took time to calm down before returning to her drawing. She levitates a pencil to the canvas. Again the nib touched the paper but went nowhere, for a second she felt a small amount of victory before her brain began working again, moving the pencil across the paper instinctively.

She worked late into the night and when she was done she sat exhausted admiring her work. Tomorrow she would have to buy more supplies, she hoped they would have white and blue paint in stock.

(First story I have uploaded to anything ever, please be kind!)


End file.
